


Older,wiser,sadder

by Lilywheat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10285625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywheat/pseuds/Lilywheat
Summary: 事情开始之前。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Older, Wiser, Sadder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330179) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



黑色的头发厚重地撒着白色，皱出的纹路在斯内普的嘴周围拉得更深，但他的语调一如既往地尖利。"你迟到了，波特，倒不是说我有半点惊讶。"哈利一进来他就关上门带路，一瘸一拐。即使在通往下方实验室的楼梯的最头上，狼毒药剂的气味依旧刺鼻。

尽管他开场白如此，魔药还没怎么熬好。斯内普的手指粗糙扭曲，关节处厚厚的是魔法伤疤，添加剩下的材料时他移动的很缓慢。哈利带着不情不愿的关切看着他:在英国仍然没有任何一位巫师能制作这种魔药，而没了它，卢平的状态会比现在更糟糕，目前他已是卧床不起。"你有没有试过——"

"饶了我吧，波特。"斯内普说。

哈利拿了冒烟的高脚杯走了，默默地向自己承诺莱姆斯再也不用到这里来，即使在他好转之后。

————————————————————————————

 

哈利把下个月花在学习如何制作狼毒药剂上。他在熬制魔药上从来没有擅长过，但赫敏太忙了不能问她，她的时间分配给了新一届格兰芬多一年级生和婴儿。不管怎么说，这填补了些日子，在雇来的家养小精灵把卢平抱到花园里躺在太阳下，还有在晚上他和哈利下巫师棋，或是静静读书的时候。

月亮转过它的步子的时候，他觉得自己掌握了魔药。他不准备在卢平身上测试，但他将最后一批装了瓶，在他去取斯内普熬的药时带着。

哈利让斯内普看一看时他没有马上拒绝，这本该让他警觉。哈利在斯内普指出来的盆上拔开瓶子，吃惊地叫出来，烟雾浓厚的滚滚泡沫在他周围爆开。斯内普闭着嘴巴笑了，声音尖细恶毒。哈利有一瞬间狂怒，随后他在墙上的一面镜子里瞥到了自己的身影，抹干净的眼镜片在他脸上一片脏乱煤灰之中像两个小小的舷窗，于是他也笑了。

"好吧，不装瓶了，"他说，"你能告诉我剩下的做对了吗？"

斯内普不笑了，沉下脸；哈利仅仅是冲他露齿而笑，因为打击了他的趣味而有些得意。不情愿地，斯内普跛过来，取了些泡沫的样本，嗅了嗅。"颠茄太多，ariseth太少，"他尖刻地说，"五年级水平的错误，波特。"

"下次更幸运。"哈利说，依旧很满意，小心地把高脚杯拿在熏黑的双手之间。

————————————————————————————

 

下个月他把颠茄和ariseth弄对了，斯内普冲着杯子沉下脸。"你有地方出错了，错的如此有水平，我必须进行详细的分析才能查明是错在了那里，"他说，"省了你一大堆的麻烦，能让你致力于适合你才能的活动。清理厕所是可以想到的一项。"

哈利利用了他想到的第一种回应。"如果我做对了，你就不用再熬狼毒药剂了。"

斯内普嗤之以鼻，但一段时间后他说，"如果我不得不把时间浪费在你的这些业余的调配物中，你可以把这麻烦活从我手上拿去。"

哈利这天剩下的时间花在了清洗他所见过的最肮脏的一批烧瓶上。弯腰对着深深的池子的第一个小时后，他的背开始疼，而当斯内普从长椅上站起来时，他已经是满身污垢油腻。

"苦艾必须非常新鲜，波特；如果你没有能力遵循甚至是最简单的指示，你的进展会非常少。"他说，从一旁等着的坩埚中舀出这个月的剂量。

之后的那个月，斯内普在做完测试后厌恶地把高脚杯掷到了房间的另一头，让哈利切了两小时aleapter根，直到碎块足够让人满意。"切成碎末，波特，如果你还能辨认出不同的区别的话。"他说，在非常近的地方用手指揉搓着辛辣的根，哈利眼睛都流泪了。"我怀疑你早上能不能绑好自己的鞋带，还是说格兰杰给了你一个咒语帮你做。"

作为回报，哈利晚上剩下的时间花在擦洗桌子，为架子上成瓶的供给除尘上。偶尔被斯内普的恶意评论打破的打扫过程古怪地令人舒适和熟悉；自他和德思礼住在一起已经是很长时间，家养小精灵在家从来不让他干任何活。他回到家时愉快地感到疲惫，魔药还冒着烟。

接下来的一个月哈利来的时候没有带着新鲜的样品。"我想要多见见你。"莱姆斯说，带着些渴望，他的嗓音因为又一轮咳嗽发作而尖细刺耳，于是哈利在阁楼上的临时实验室便一直空着。斯内普似乎感染了他的情绪；他沉默地打开门递出魔药，甚至没有一句辱骂来催促他。

————————————————————————————

 

狼人不能埋葬；坟墓太有可能会被挖掘和掠夺了，供应魔咒的猎手会寻找皮毛，牙齿，唾液和血。即使在殡仪馆，葬礼之前，哈利也坐了一整晚守着尸体，抚摸着那稀疏的灰色头发。莱姆斯比起其他，看起来更像是得到了解脱，微微有些笑意。几个陌生人的确窥探进来，他们的脸影子太重，从阴暗的房间里看不清，尽管他们看到哈利坐在那里时的确快速走了。

赫敏早晨时来了，婴儿车在她身后随着滚动。哈利有点紧张地抱着他的教子，直到宝宝开始喊叫，脸变得和头发一样红，然后匆忙把他递了回去。"我得去喂他。"她说，把他带了出去。

于是斯内普进来时哈利便是独自一人。他的拐杖沉重地跺在地板上；他接近棺材时甚至都没看哈利。他的脸上没有一点悲恸，一如既往地沉着脸。他什么也没说，只是向下凝视着卢平的脸，还有送葬人唯一能叠起来的双手，看起来更像是扭曲的爪子。

"好吧，不管怎么说，我活过了你们四个。"斯内普对着灵台上的照片说。上面有四个人，是因为没有一张是莱姆斯，小天狼星和詹姆单独的照片；彼得畏缩地待在离小天狼星尽可能远的角落里，圆形的脸在页面边缘苍白且一眨不眨。

小天狼星和詹姆冲着斯内普做着粗鲁的手势，莱姆斯对他们耐心地翻着眼睛；斯内普的嘴角往上翘，讥笑着。"只能这样想，波特，"他朝着肩后说，一瘸一拐地走出房间，"至少他在你拿下一次的实验品毒死他之前就死了。"

累到无法回嘴，哈利之后才意识到斯内普基本上是在告诉他，他快要把魔药做对了。

————————————————————————————

 

家养小精灵已经习惯放他进去了。斯内普从实验室长椅后面看着他，还有他手中冒烟的高脚杯，没有讥笑。"你现在怎么还关心这个？"

"我还是想把它做对。"哈利说。房子和花园让人感到那么空旷，赫敏也回到霍格沃茨了。

斯内普嗅了嗅，把小指放到高脚杯中，让一滴药滴在舌头上。"可能有功效，"他说，"勉勉强强。我检查的时候把书重新上架。"他拿下一个小瓶，在坩埚下点火。

书本不像是一堆，而像是一面书墙，几乎把房间分成了两半:这要多于一天的劳动。"Medeo魔药和狼毒药剂用的是一种基底，是不是？"他若有所思地问，拿了第一批的几本。

斯内普越过肩膀瞟过来。"Medeo魔药是高级巫师的领域，波特。"他冷淡地说，声音里有挑战的意味。"得花你几乎一年才能掌握最弱的配方。"

"好吧，"哈利说，小心地用手把书归架，"咱们走着瞧。"


End file.
